


【索香】有些动物不需要午夜嚎叫也很狂

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Established Relationship, F/M, Gazelle Sanji!, M/M, Tiger Zoro!, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 疯狂动物城PARO，山治是夏奇羊，索隆是老虎舞者，午夜嚎叫案对他们的影响是？
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	【索香】有些动物不需要午夜嚎叫也很狂

「动物城最新消息，之前的动物失踪案由ZPD刚上任的霍普斯警官破案了。霍普斯警官表示，这些动物毫无理由突然兽性大发，为了避免危害民众，当局将他们捕捉起来，目前还没有能够解释他们毫无前兆就野化的原因，但根据霍普斯警官，可能是来自肉食动物最原始的本能…」

「怎么办？要把我监禁起来免得我突然兽性大发吗？」索隆按掉电视，将怀里的羚羊搂得更紧了一点。

「你有哪天是没兽性大发的吗？」躺在索隆身上的山治侧过头，给予正在啃咬自己脖子的老虎更多空间。

「你那么好吃能怪我吗？」索隆舔着山治的喉咙，粗糙的猫舌头激得山治一震颤栗。

「是是，都是我的错。」山治在索隆怀里翻过身，转趴在他身上。「不过要是你哪天真的攻击我，在你咬穿我的脖子之前，我会先踢断你的脊椎。」

「真是暴力的羚羊。」索隆露出邪笑。「我感觉我的兽性又在蠢蠢欲动了。」

「整天发情的臭老虎。」虽然这么说，山治还是俯下身，吻住他最爱的舞者。

***

案子破了之后，尼克和茱迪去看大明星山治的演唱会。听到动物城的大英雄来了，山治立刻邀请他们在开场前到后台参观。

「天啊，真是太令兔兴奋了！竟然能跟山治本羊见面耶！」茱迪忍不住蹦蹦跳跳。

尼克宠溺的看着小兔子，正要开口说什么，前方却传来一声咆哮。

**难道之前回收的那个午夜嚎叫子弹还有漏网之鱼？**

一兔一狐对看一眼，立刻冲向低吼传来的方向。弯过转角，他们跑向走廊底端的房间。

「放开我！」是山治先生的声音。

 **「** **ZPD** **！不准动！」** 茱迪一脚踹开房间门，尼克也拔出手枪掩护搭档，眼前的场景却让两位警官不知所措。

一只穿着骚气十足的闪亮紧身裤的老虎将穿着桃红流苏小短裤的羚羊压在沙发上，两只动物正在热情的接吻。

一兔一狐，一羊一虎，双方对看了几秒，接着羚羊的脸变成跟他的小短裤一样的桃红色，他长腿一踢，把老虎踹了出去。

**「都是你这混蛋！被看到了啊啊啊！」**

**「还不是你硬要在这里换衣服才会害我忍不住扑上去的！」**

**「这是我的房间，我不在这里换衣服要去哪里换！？」**

**「那你换就换，干嘛要扭屁股挑逗我？」**

**「我哪有挑逗你！？是你整天都满脑子变态思想！」**

**「看到你的魔女经纪猫就发花痴的色情捲眉毛羚羊没资格说我！」**

**「不准那样叫娜美小姐！路痴老虎！」**

尼克和茱迪尴尬的站在门口，看着一虎一羊你来我往的对骂和打斗，不禁流下冷汗。

碰！

索隆飞了过来，撞上尼克旁边的墙壁，留下一个老虎形状的凹痕。

「看来草食动物发起狂来也很可怕…」尼克往茱迪那边挪了挪。

「啊啊～会打架的山治先生也好帅！」沉浸在偶像爱慕中的茱迪稍稍分了点神拍拍搭档的手臂安慰他。

***

结果到最后尼克和茱迪也没有参观后台成功，一虎一羊一直互殴到快要开场，才被一只气冲冲的橘猫一拳放倒。看着命令一只蓝毛犀牛把索隆丢去跟其他老虎舞者一起准备的橘猫，茱迪不禁心想这只又有气魄又有实力的猫如果加入警队一定会是个人才。

***

演唱会以山治的成名曲『Try Everything』做压轴，在众动物们的欢呼尖叫声中圆满落幕。山治回到休息室，累得直接躺倒在沙发上，没一会儿就打起鼾。跟其他老虎舞者收拾完后的索隆一打开休息室的门就看到山治睡得一脸毫无防备。

利用猫科动物脚底肉垫的优势，索隆无声无息的来到山治身边，一口就叼住山治的脖子。

「呜啊！」山治惊醒过来，一睁眼就看见一颗毛茸茸的大头埋在自己颈窝里开垦，身后的长尾巴还在欢快的甩动。

「臭老虎，你怎么又野性发作了？」山治恼怒的说着，用蹄子拍打老虎的头，但没有很用力。「别以为我没注意到表演最后一首摆结束动作的时候，你用饥渴的眼神盯着我看。」

「刚刚开场前没吃到，好饿，现在要吃双倍。」爪子探进小短裤，山治难耐的扭动。

「你跳了那么多场舞还不累吗？该不会真的中了午夜嚎叫吧？」山治捧住索隆的头，把他拉起来。

索隆顺从的抬起头，魅惑的红色眼眸直直对上山治的蔚蓝瞳孔。

「你就是我的午夜嚎叫。」他凑上前，吻住山治。「我的心因你而狂。」


End file.
